2 Years on an Island
by Outcast Shadow
Summary: Ok, this is as if Trigun were a show being made. If you read the story you'll get the idea. 3 guys from the Trigun series, 3 eight-teen year old girls, one island, 2 years. Yeah so summeries were never my good point...so what.


Hi everybody! Outcast Shadow here! This is actually my second Trigun fic I ever wrote, but I lost the first one. --' Sad I know. This is gonna be a very short chapter because otherwise, the next part in the story would drag on for a LONG while. So that is gonna be chapter 2! Anyway, I hope you like the very short chapter 1 and the rest of my story I will continue typing. BUT, I want at least 5 reviews before I go on or else I will not feel like writing this story because I will think everyone hates it....(which I hope the don't)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun because if I did, my friend Sukairu m. (-her pen name) would have killed me for making Wolfwood die. She would literally kill me. Talk to her yourself! You say you like Wolfwood more than her and you're just ASKING to die.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vash walked over to Wolfwood, "Well, looks like we've got a contest on our hands." Wolfwood looked back at him, "Really now? How long will this be?" Vash put his hand behind his head and laughed, "Ummmmm.....well ya see.........it's a..........two years." He started laughing and Wolfwood joined in. "Ha ha ha ha....you've got to be kidding me Vash," Wolfwood said between his teeth with a hard smile. Vash smiled the same hard smile back, "Ha ha ha...no sorry, I'm not...the directer just told me." Wolfwood started yelling, "WHAT IN THE GOD DAMN HELL! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO LEAVE FOR TWO GOD DAMN YEARS?!" Vash winced and shrugged. "I DON'T KNOW BUT COULD YOU YELL ANY LOUDER?!" Legato yelled at Wolfwood walking into the room. Legato glared at him. "Well how do they expect us to just pick up and leave for two years?!" Wolfwood complained loudly. Vash rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, "Well, I hope the winners are girls!"  
  
The three girls crowded around the magazine. They were reading one article in particular. "OH MY GOD! WE CAN GO ON A TRIP WITH 3 OF THE TRIGUN CAST MEMBERS FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS!" The girl with shoulder length reddish brown hair and brown eyes called Shel screamed. "OH MY GOD REALLY?!" The girl with just past shoulder length brown hair and amber brown eyes called Kate screamed. The other girl with shoulder length dark brown hair with garnet red streaks and dark brown eyes called Cass smiled excitedly. They all looked at each other, "We've got to enter! Right now!" Shel read the article more. "Kate! Vash & Wolfy are gonna be there!" Shel exclaimed. Kate pushed her over, "Really?!" Shel and Kate loomed over the page while Cass kind of just looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Cass, but you can hang out with Legato," Shel said glancing at her friend. Cass smiled and shrugged, "Ok, I guess. That's fine." Cass laughed, You always did say I'd wind up with him!" Kate stared intently at the entry card, "It's for 3 people exactly too! What luck! Let's go mail it right now!" She got up to exit Cass' room. Shel and Cass looked at each other and sighed. Kate looked at them, "What?" Cass looked up at her, "We have to fill it out first."  
  
Wolfwood looked at Legato, "So where are we going again?" Legato didn't bother to look up from what he was reading, "Some island in the middle of the ocean." Wolfwood turned away, "Oh yeah, how fun." Vash walked into the room and put the envelope on the table. "Those are the contest winners," he said staring at it. Wolfwood looked at it as Legato looked up from reading. He too looked at the envelope sitting on the table. "Well somebody better open it to find out who we're going to be living with for the next two years," Wolfwood said picking it up. He stared at it for a moment longer before opening it. "And the lucky winners are...Cass DeAnda, Kate Davis, and Shel McCormick," he said, reading of the names listed on the letter. Wolfwood looked up at Vash and Legato, "Well Vash, you got your wish, they're girls." Vash smiled, "Here we come! Two years on an island with three 18 year old girls!"  
  
The three teenagers had been watching the mail for the contest reply since the day after they sent in the card. Finally, three weeks later, Cass went to get her mail and found a letter addressed to the three of them. "OH MY GOD! SHEL! KATE! COME OVER HERE!" she screamed. Her 2 friends ran out from their houses on either side of Cass' house. "What?! Did it come?!" Kate asked. Shel saw the letter in Cass' hands and leaned in to read it as Kate ran over. "OH MY GOD! WE WON GUYS! WE ACTUALLY WON!" Shel screamed as people walking by started staring at them and giving them funny looks. "I never win anything!" Cass exclaimed, hardly beliving they had actually won the contest. Kate looked at the both of them, "We've got to go pack!" Realization of something hit Cass in the face like a bucket of ice cold water, "We're going to be on a plane aren't we?" Shel smacked her, "Well no duh!" Cass shuddered, just thinking about planes got her jumpy, "Oh I hate planes..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's it. Yup. Short wasn't it? I told you. Well review please! Flames, goodness, whatever I don't care, I'll take it all! (Flames aren't nice though...) Hope ya liked it! Next chapter should be longer but I won't know 'til I type it. Well see ya next chapter! Bye-sa! Kyo-Kyo  
  
Outcast Shadow 


End file.
